Criminales
by CassGoto
Summary: A ella la tienen hartas las peleas de sus hermanas, a el que sus hermanos no comprendan su hermosura, ¿que pasara cuando de encuentren y terminen siendo aliados del mal? Butchx Bubbles
1. Chapter 1

CassGoto: Bueno quise hacer esto porque estaba leyendo un fic en el que Burbuja se volvía mala y se unía a los Rowdyruff boys.

Kojiro: Aclaraciones

Bombón (18 años)

Bellota (18 años)

Burbuja (18 años)

Brick (19 años)

Boomer (19 años)

Butch (19 años)

Kojiro: Powerpuff girls no le pertenece a CassGoto

CassGoto: comenzamos…

Normal Pov

Casa de las hermanas Utonium

De noche

*Se oye como se estrella un jarrón*

-Bellota ya te he dicho que tu no serias buena líder.- dijo Bombón

Bombón vestía: Tenía una blusa de manga larga gris con rayas rosas, jeans ajustados, zapatos naranjas, ya no tenía fleco su cabello estaba suelto hasta las rodillas y era sujetado por una diadema roja que de adorno tenía un moño rojo, sus ojos eran rosa pastel

-¿Quién dijo eso eh?.- dijo Bellota

Bellota vestía: Tenía unos shorts negros hasta las rodillas a los cuales les colgaban cadenas doradas, una blusa verde, converses negros desgastados, unos brazaletes verdes, su fleco era recto su cabello le llegaba a la media espalda y estaba recogido en una cola de caballo

-Ya chicas dejen de pelear.- dijo Burbuja

Burbuja vestía: un vestido de flores, con zapatos de piso color crema, tenía una pulsera azul, su fleco estaba de lado, su cabello era recogido por una coleta de lado.

-Cállate Burbuja.- dijeron Bombón y Bellota

Estaba harta de oír esa palabra a diario ¨Cállate Burbuja¨ ¨Cállate Burbuja¨ No podía seguir viviendo así, estaba harta quería irse de esa casa para no oír más discusiones, el nivel de rojo de la cara de Burbuja aumento.

-¡Cállense ustedes dos!.- dijo Burbuja separando a sus hermanas.- me tienen harta no las tolero

-Burbuja relájate.- dijo Bellota

-Nada de relájate, estoy harta de oír la misma discusión de a diario, las odio, las odio por no quererse como lo que son hermanas se tratan como si fueran enemigos.- dijo Burbuja

-Es su culpa.- dijo Bombón

-¿Saben? Me pregunto que pensara la prensa con dos chicas superpoderosas.- dijo Burbuja

-No digas tonterías Burbuja.- dijo Bellota

-no son tontería, renuncio.- dijo Burbuja y se fue volando por la ventana

Bellota y Bombón solo pudieron intercambiar miradas.

En la cabaña de Peludito ahora de los Rrb

-Ya deja de estar de Gay Butch.- dijo Brick

Brick vestía: llevaba unos jeans, camisa roja, vans rojas, su cabello ahora era más corto por debajo de los hombros por arriba de la mitad de la espalda, seguia usando su gorra roja.

-Solo me estoy poniendo guapo para mis fans.- dijo Butch

Butch vestía Tenía unos jeans azules, una playera verde, una chaqueta de cuero, unas vans negras, seguía siendo fiel a su peinado

-Jajaja gay.- dijo Boomer

Boomer vestía: Tenía su pijama de los Simpson, unas pantuflas de pitufos y su peinado seguia siendo semi despeinado.

-¿Saben qué? Estoy harto de que no reconozcan mi hermosura, renuncio, arréglenselas solos contra las Ppg.- dijo Butch y rompió la pared para salir volando, las barbillas de Boomer y Brick estaban hasta el piso

(N/a según esto fue al mismo tiempo)

Una hora después

En algún callejón

Caminaba tranquilamente una chica rubia mientras maldecía en voz alta

-Malditas y estúpidas chicas.- dijo Burbuja

Cabe reparar en que los ojos de Burbuja ya no eran celestes si no zafiros, las maldiciones de la chica pararon en cuanto un ojiverde la tomo por el cuello

-Dame todo lo que tengas.- dijo Butch

Pero la chica no lo hizo sino que tomo el brazo del chico se zafo y lo aventó.

-¿Butch?.- dijo Burbuja

-¿Burbuja?.- dijo Butch

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- dijo Burbuja

-Me separe de mis hermanos.- dijo Butch.- ¿y tú?

-Igual.- dijo Burbuja

Empieza a llover

-Qué mala pata.- dijo Butch.- no nos queda más que platicar bajo la lluvia.

-Jiji ven te invito un café.- dijo Burbuja

Caminaron hacia un café cercano llamado ¨Coffe I want more coffe¨ entraron pidieron una mesa pidieron unos capuchinos

-¿Y que harás ahora que ya no estas con tus hermanas?.- dijo Boomer

-Pues les dije que se las vieran por si solas.- dijo Burbuja.- supongo que dedicarme al crimen

-¿En serio?.- dijo Butch

Los ojos de Burbuja volvieron a ser celeste

-Si.- dijo Burbuja

-Bien, podríamos unirnos.- dijo Butch

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?.- dijo Burbuja

-Si ¿Por qué no?.- dijo Butch

-De acuerdo.- dijo Burbuja y estrecharon sus manos

CassGoto: a Espero les haya gustado el primer cap.

Kojiro Esperamos mañana continuar

CassGoto: Nos leemos


	2. Chapter 2

CassGoto: Hola a todos aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de Criminales

Kojiro: Powerpuff girls no le pertenece a CassGoto

CassGoto: comenzamos

Normal Pov:

Despertaba en una habitación que parecía estar forrada de metal una chica rubia de ojos azules, se sentó en la cama de cobijas moradas sobre la que reposaba, e había divertido tanto al ver la cara de Mojo al ser sacado de su laboratorio, tal vez dedicarse a esto y no a estar salvando la ciudad como era su costumbres sería divertido, oyó unos golpes en la perta, se paró y camino hasta ella y abrió al otro lado de la puerta esta Butch.

-Hola Butch.- dijo Burbuja

-Hola Burbuja.- dijo Butch.- el desayuno está listo.- dijo Butch

Pero qué diablos, ¿Quién había cocinado el desayuno si hasta hace unos minutos estaba dormida?

-¿Quién lo hizo?.- dijo Burbuja

-Yo por supuesto.- dijo Butch

-¿Tu?.- Burbuja casi se desmaya por la impresión.

-Si porque.- dijo Butch

-No me pienso tragar el cuento de qué sabes cocinar.- dijo Burbuja

-Pues si si se, le aprendí a mi hermano.- dijo Butch

-¿Brick?.- dijo Burbuja

-No, al idiota de Boomer.- dijo Butch

A Burbuja se le vino a la mente de Boomer cocinando y Butch tomando nota para aprender a cocinar, pero se borró esas idea de manera inmediata Butch lo único que hacía era burlarse del menor ¿Acaso creía que ella era tan idiota?

-No te creo tu no soportas a Boomer.- dijo Burbuja

-Eso es cierto, pero mientras lo molestaba veía como cocinaba hasta que se me hizo una costumbre cocinar.- dijo Butch

-Supongo que tu insistencia no es broma, hací que veamos que tal cocinas.- dijo Burbuja

Salio de la habitación de Mojo, obviamente el día anterior lo habían echado y se dirigió a la cocina con Butch no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, todo lo que había servido en la mesa se veía delicioso, volteo a ver a Butch y este sonrió con superioridad, la chica se sentó a comer y Butch se sentó en frente de ella, se sirvió uno de los dos omelettes que había en la mesa, lo probo, su mirada se ilumino.

-Wow Butch esto esta delicioso.- dijo burbuja

Butch quien se encontraba comiendo el otro omelette, sonrió y se tragó lo que tenía en la boca.

-Gracias.- dijo Butch

Terminaron de desayunar como cualquier persona en Townsville, cuando terminaron Butch hablo

-¿Esta listas?.- dijo Butch

-¿Para qué?.- dijo Burbuja

-Para nuestro primer robo como equipo.-dijo Butch

Burbuja asintió.- ¿y que robaremos?.- pregunto

-Según el periódico de esta mañana, están transportando uno de los diamantes más valiosos de Townsville, pensé que para iniciar no estaba nada mal.- dijo Butch

Burbuja sonrió, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con Butch.

-Bueno entonces que esperamos.- dijo Butch

Salieron volando del laboratorio de Mojo, pronto distinguieron un cambio con el signo del banco el cual era custodiado por muchas patrullas por detrás seguramente ese era su blanco intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron macabramente

En otro lugar

Se encontraban volando dos chicas por toda la ciudad trataban de encontrar a su pequeña hermana, aunque aún no tenían éxito, seguían buscando cuando su cabeza choco contra la de otra persona

-Fíjense bobas.- dijo Brick tomándose su cabeza para tratar de disminuir el dolo

-Fíjense ustedes.- dijo Buttercup

-Veo que su hermana no está ¿acaso por fin se hartó de ustedes?.- dijo Brick

-No y que me dices de tu hermano ¿Eh?.- dijo Bombón

-Ah pues ayer se enojó y dijo que renunciaba.- dijo Boomer

-¬¬.- fue lo único que hizo Brick

-Bueno en donde está su hermana.- dijo Brick

-No lo es la estamos buscando.- dijo Bombón

Cuando de repente se oyó un estruendo, las chicas voltearon y acto seguido volaron al lugar de donde provenía el grito

-No sé porque pero presiento que Butch fue el culpable vamos con ellas.- dijo Brick

Los dos rowdys volaron hacia la misma dirección que la Ppg

Minutos antes:

-Bien y que haremos.- dijo Burbuja

-Tú vuelcas el camión y yo tomo la joya.- dijo Butch

-De acuerdo.- dijo Burbuja

Burbuja aterrizo y se puso frente al camión lo que lo obligo a frenar con tanta fuerza que termino por volcarse, Butch entro en él y saco la joya sonrieron maliciosamente al ver lo que causaron, pues no solo el camión se había volcado si no también la patrullas, a lo lejos divisaron cuatro estelas, una rosa, una roja, una esmeralda y una zafiro, caminaron de regreso a la guarida de Mojo

Con los rowdys y Ppg

Se encontraban analizando la situación, definitivamente esto era un caos.

-No cabe duda esto lo hizo Butch.- dijo Brick

Las chicas que acababan de ir con un policía, regresaban ahora con un rostro muy serio.

-Tendremos que aliarnos.- dijo Bellota

-Que con ustedes jamás.- dijo Boomer

-Si encontramos a Butch encontraremos a Burbuja y viceversa.- dijo Bombón

-A que te refieres.- dijo Brick

-Al parecer Burbuja volteo todos estos vehículos y Butch se encargó de sacar el diamante que transportaba.- dijo Bombón

-Bueno será una tregua temporal.- dijo Brick

Esto se estaba volviendo una guerra entre el equipo de Brick, Bombón, Boomer y Bellota contra Butch y Burbuja tenían que acabar rápido con esta situación antes de que causaran más problemas

CassGoto: Bueno gracias por leer el segundo cap. esperamos no demorarnos tanto con el tercero.

Jek: En verdad me alegraste el día quien iba a decir que mi idola comentaría mi historia?

CassGoto: Bueno que tenía que decirles así, ya creamos nuestro Facebook fanfictionero donde podrán ver, sinopsis, adelantos, previews y si alguno quiere que recomendemos alguna historia suya solo Diganos en el review y Diganos el nombre de la historia el link es:

. .1

Kojiro: Nos leemos


	3. Chapter 3

CassGoto: Bueno lamento la tardanza pero ya está aquí así que nos vemos abajo

Kojiro: Powerpuff girls no le pertenece a CassGoto

Dos chicos uno pelirrojo y uno rubio se encontraban limpiando como alamas que lleva el diablo aquella cabaña.

No sabían cómo habían terminado así las cosas pero las Ppg restantes irían hoy a su casa y ellos no podían permitir que vieran sus objetos preciados.

Boomer intentaba hacer unos refrigerios antes de que llegaran las Ppg, aunque su mente seguía en otro asunto ¿Cómo diablos es que se forjo la alianza entre Burbuja y Butch? Se suponía que Butch no toleraba a las niñas por sus ¨piojos¨ aunque recientemente salía con muchas, pero todos sabían que era por pura diversión, por fin sonó la puerta de la cabaña, Boomer había terminado justo a tiempo y se apresuró a colocar los platos en la mesa de la sala.

-Hola Bobas.- dijo Brick abriendo la puerta

Sin embargo las superpoderosas no estaban hay sino un dúo recién formado ósea Butch y Burbuja.

-¡Butch! Te arrepentiste de dejarnos.- dijo Boomer.

Sin embargo cuando se dieron cuenta estaban atados a las sillas del comedor y siendo custodiados por Burbuja mientras Butch se dirigía al que antes había sido su cuarto.

-Apúrate Butch seguramente las bobas de mis hermanas vendrán a planear algo.- dijo Burbuja

-¿Y te dan miedo?.- dijo Butch

-No solo que me daría asco recordar momentos con ellas en cuanto a ustedes dos si dicen algo para que ellas lleguen ahorita los golpeare hasta que estén rodando por el piso.- dijo Burbuja

Esa no era Burbuja la niña dulce que siempre ayudaba a quien fuera no importa si fuera un vagabundo o un rey ella siempre estaba, por alguna razón Boomer se sintió mal al oír esas palabras, Burbuja, su Burbuja había cambiado, Butch dejo una caja afuera de la puerta de su ex-cuarto y procedió a meterse en el e Brick de donde extrajo una caja igual y luego fue al de Boomer, Brick reconoció al instante las tres cajas.

-¡Oye idiota no puedes llevarte todos los videojuegos!:- dijo Brick

-De hecho ya lo estoy haciendo.- dijo Butch, saco una mega gigantesca caja y metió la televisión y consola de videojuegos.

Butch intercambio miradas con Burbuja y asintieron Butch salio primero con dos cajas y luego Burbuja con las otras dos.

-Nos dejaron atados.- dijo Boomer

-Si.- dijo Brick

Lo último que escucharon fue como se cerraba la puerta.

Después de media hora…

Los golpes en la puerta empezaban a hacerse más fuertes, las habrían callado de no ser porque seguían atados a aquellas sillas, hasta que un fuerte estruendo interrumpió su paz.

-¡Bellota que te he dicho de tirar puertas!:- dijo Bombón

-Hay perdón señorita perfecta.- dijo Bellota

-Ya no importa, ¿Dónde estarán esos idiotas?.- dijo Bombón

-Gracias por venir a desatarnos.- dijo Brick

Las Ppg siguieron la voz para encontrarse con la escena de los dos hermanos amarrados a las sillas del comedor.

-¿Cómo diablos fue que terminaron así?.- dijo Bombón

-¿Acaso su idiotez es tanta como para terminar amarrados?.- dijo Bellotas

-No fuimos nosotros fueron ellos.- dijo Boomer

-¿Ellos? ¿Y por qué no nos llamaron para decirnos que estaban aquí?.- dijo Bombón

-Pues veras tu dulce hermanita dijo que si las llamábamos nos golpearía hasta que termináramos rodando en el piso.- dijo Brick

-¿Burbuja dijo eso?.- dijo Bellota

-¿A quién me suena?.- dijo Bombón mirando a Bellota

-Hay perdón no es mi culpa que no puedan hacer nada sin mi.- dijo Bellota

-Podríamos hacer muchas cosas aun así no estuvieras tu.- dijo Bombón

-Ya cállense, ven que la causa de la distanciación de Burbuja son sus peleas y aun hací siguen peleando.- dijo Boomer

-Lo sentimos.- dijeron las dos

-Y bien ¿Van a desatarnos?.- dijo Brick

Las Ppg se apresuraron a desatar las cuerdas que eran firmemente amarradas.

-¡Maldición! ¿Cómo diablos Burbuja hace estos nudos?.- dijo Bombón

-Por eso yo dije que no debían dejarla ser una niñita exploradora.- dijo Bellota

-Donde está la cocina.- dijo Bombón

-Al final el pasillo a la derecha ¿Por qué?.- dijo Brick

-Por nada.- dijo Bombón y se metió en la cocina

-¿Qué planea hacer?.- dijo Boomer

-Verán los nudos de mi hermana son muy resistentes hací que tendremos que cortarlos.- dijo Bellota

Los chicos lo malpensaron y a su mente llego la idea de las Ppg cortando sus preciosas manos.

-Nooo.- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo pero callaron al ver pasaron un objeto pulso cortante rozar las mejillas de ambos, Bellota atrapo el cuchillo y empezó a cortar el nudo, luego Bombón comenzó también, hasta que pudieron liberar a los dos.

-Bueno entonces es hora de que esta reunión comience.- dijo Bellota

-Si.- dijo Boomer

Todos se dirigieron a la sala para empezar a planificar

Mientras en un laboratorio

-¿Y bien que robaremos la siguiente vez?.- dijo Burbuja

-No lo sé.- dijo Butch

-Bueno al parecer mañana habrá una subasta de carros.- dijo Burbuja

-Aja ¿y…?.- dijo Butch

-Tendrán carros con valor de más de un millón de pesos.- dijo Burbuja

-Vaya ya vas aprendiendo.- dijo Butch

-Gracias.- dijo Burbuja

Esto lo decían mientras comían frituras y jugaban videojuegos.

CassGoto. Bueno espero les haya gustado, prometo continuar pronto

Jess: El honor es todo mío la verdad te admiro muchísimo, me alegra que te guste y gracias por tus hermosos reviews

Chikyuukuma13: Muchas gracias por tu review me alegraste el día, me alegra que te guste mi historia


End file.
